deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs Taka
Description Screenshot (478).png|RoaringRexe Leonardo_vs._Taka.png|GalacticAttorney VainGlory vs TMNT! Which one of these animal ninjas with duel blades will walk out alive? Will Taka carve Leonardo into turtle soup, or will Leo keep on living to defend his family? Two animals, two blades, two ninjas, and one winner. '' Interlude Wiz: Ninjas, master of stealth, killers of the night, wielder of many blades, and flat out awesome. '''Boomstick: Know what is better? MAKE THE NINJAS ANIMALS, DUH!' Wiz: Like Taka, the Red X of VainGlory. Boomstick: And Leonardo leader of the ninja turtles. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Oh and ground rules, since we know many forms of Leonardo have appeared we will be using 2012, 80's, and 4 Kids Leonardo. Before you ask about 4 kids. No Dragon Forms, No Chi Empowered, etc. And yes, last version is... that movie... from 2007... Boomstick: Yeah clean animal ninja fight everybody. Oh and plain and simple backstory. We need to keep a tracking device on these turtles and their timelines, or something like that. ''' Leonardo *01 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Brian Tyler - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [Soundtrack*] Wiz: The sewers of New York... not many know what lies in there. '''Boomstick: Sewer gators, flushed out pets, and hobos. See Wiz I know what lies down there! Went fishing there one time! Caught me a hobo! Wiz: Good for you... Boomstick: Thanks Wiz! But what lies in these sewers is something much more awesome! "Cowabunga!" Wiz: That's right what lies in the sewers of New York are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Which consist of Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. Trained by the former martial artist Splinter, who was turned into a rat... Boomstick: Yeah basically one day 4 baby turtles were chilling and they were dropped into some gooey stuff called "Mutagen" which basically is an alien liquid that well, mutates shit. No like anything, plants, animals, and even humans! ' Wiz: Splinter saw pity on the 4 baby turtles and saw how they had the same effects of Mutagen on them and himself. So he took them in- '''Boomstick: Into the fucking sewers. Best place, I rate it 8/8 m8 gr8-' *Wiz hits Boomstick on the head* Wiz: *Sighs* As the adopted father Splinter raised the turtles into being one of the greatest saviors of New York, the Ninja Turtles. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme 80's* 'Boomstick: So this radical team needs a leader, and who did master splinter choose? The cool but rude Raphael, the party dude Mikey, the guy who dude who does machines Donatello, or the cool blue Leonardo? Well of course he chose Raphael! I mean the guy is a badass! Perfect team leader- Wait. ' *Boomstick reads script* 'Boomstick: Sorry bout that folks, he chose Leonardo. Leonardo may not be a badass like his brother but he is a good leader. ' Wiz: And what are ninjas without their ninja weapons. Which is what these turtles are packing. 'Boomstick: His 4 brothers have Sais, Nunchucks, and Bo Staffs. Leo keeps it simple with two Kata-' Wiz: No, no, and no. Those are not Katanas. Those are Ninjaken, completely fictional swords.Made by Hollywood for some reason. To be fair the swords do look a lot like Katanas via being based on them. '''Boomstick: Wiz shut up you fucking geek. As I was SAYING Leo carries two "Ninjakens" which are 2' and curved by a small angle, smoke bombs which can help him get out of sight quick and easy, tiger claws which can help him climb up tall walls by sticking them in the walls/surface, and Shurikens which are good taking out the enemy at long range. Wiz: And his main weapon being a sword Leo is most defiantly skilled in sword combat. But he does know other martial arts like Ninjitsu and Bushido. Still Leo is mostly known for his skill with his Ninjaken and other weapons. Leonardo is also a master strategist in the middle of battle, he can come up with plans before the fight and in the middle of a fight in almost perfect condition. Leonardo is also much stronger than your average turtle, or human. Has good reflexes and trains a lot. *TMNT 2012 Shell Shock* Boomstick: Leo makes sure to keep his brothers in line like a bossy big brother, but is a lovable guy and caring family brother. Ew mushy. But he also seems to have the combination of all of his brothers personalities. Like think about it! He can be a badass at times like his red hot brother, can be lovable and goofy sometimes like his youngest little drug addict Mikey-''' Wiz: Wait what? Boomstick what are you implying. 'Boomstick: Look back on our past episodes Wiz! Plus can be a fucking nerd and geek like Wiz and Donatello. ' Wiz: Leo will do anything to keep his brothers and other family and friends safe, always keeping his cool. Leonardo has fought dozens of Kraang and Footsoldiers at once, is concsidered Master Splinter's best student, trained with Splinter and the Ancient One, can fight on par with evil dark leader known as The Shredder- and god that is such a cheesy name, fight on par and beat his brothers at once,can react to attacks behind his back, can be stabbed in the stomach and still keep on fighting, has battled countless mutants befriended them, and can keep up with foes much faster than him, can fight fight beings from other dimensions, can easily fight seprate from his brothers, is usually the one who defeats the Shredder, and once "sacrificed" himself to save his brothers and April to take down the Big Bad Kraang. 'Boomstick: By the way what does the "Big Bad" Kraang" look like? ' Wiz: This. *Slides Boomstick a Picture of it* 'Boomstick: AH WHAT THE FUCK! IT LOOKS LIKE M.O.D.O.K's brain started to copy him! It looks so weird and gooey like the mutagen... ' Wiz: Although Leo may be all those things, he isn't powerful as he looks. Leo can have trouble with people that are stronger than him, is vulnerable to other blades, and sword snapping weapons can be dangerous, and can be a bit bossy in a bad way at times. '''Boomstick: He also is kinda a sore loser. "Quit clowning, you guys. This is serious!" '' ' Boomstick: But when you FUCKING BEAT THE EMBODIMENT OF THE DEVIL! You know deserve to be leader. ' Wiz: Leo will give it is all to win or protect the ones he cares about. ''"My name's Leo. I've got 3 rowdy brothers who always give me a hard time. But I keep them in line... usually. Master Splinter picked me to lead because I eat, sleep and breath Ninjustu. Not that my brothers aren't good, I'm just better. But nothing can get in my way in protecting my family." '' Taka *Vainglory Online MOBA: The Theme Song* Wiz: In the world of VainGlory, many names are heard. But one name strikes fear into everyone who hears it. '''Boomstick: Not this arrogant prick. Or this one. ' Wiz: That name is Taka. Not much is known about Taka's past. The reason is... his mind was wiped clean by a unknown man or creature. Part of his mind wiping resulted in him being brainwashed into thinking he was a member of the best league of assassins known as the House Kamuha. Boomstick: But he got some repressed memories and realized he was not trained my House Kamuha but actually trained by someone else. See his first assassination under House Kamuha, resulted in him really killing him his own master, old master. Before he was a uh, House Kamuha assassin. Tricky bastards. ' Wiz: How do we know this? Why he just said "Shishou?" after killing the man, keep in mind Shishou is Japanese for "master". So in a fit of those memories he ran away and decided to seek the truth in the Halcyon Fold. What is the Halcyon Fold you ask? Why it is just a 3 on 3 team Death Match! '''Boomstick: So in order to gather his memories he fights to the death with other contestants? Weird. ' Wiz: Think of him like Ryu, in a way. He wants to find troubles to his past. But fights while doing so. '''Boomstick: Right right. Anyways the furry here has some cool as shit weapons which can be used for several abilities, which are based on the saying. "Now you see me, Now your throat is slit open!" Oh and he has a cool red eye. *VainGlory Cloud Raider Vox Theme Music* Wiz: Okay then.... Taka has switchblades on his arms which he uses for sword combat. These blades suit them as he doesn't do the talking they do- Boomstick: Shut up Wiz I make the cool lines. So Taka can use his weapons for different abilities like I said earlier before my stupid co host tried to be funny. Taka has the heroic perk, which gives him different attacks. His firs Heroic Perk is House Kamuha. This allows him to use his "Ki". His Ki allows him to stack his Ki, which makes his attack stronger and his abilities faster. ''' Wiz: He can also jump in the air and spinning around and cutting his foe. This is his ability call Kaiten. '''Boomstick: Wiz shut up I wanna cover his moves! Wiz: No! This is part of the script we could get fired! Just let me cover some of his weapons. Boomstick: Fuck you! I am covering his weapons get out! Wiz: I won't come to Thanksgiving if you let me? Boomstick: Aw fine... Wiz: Taka has is second ability. Kaku, this allows him to use a smoke bomb to make him disappear from sight only for his foe to be sneak attacked, And Taka's most effective ability. with Kaku. His cardboard box. No really. This cardboard box leaves him completely noticeable none of his targets can notice him, with the exception of turrets. Boomstick: Snake is that you? Wiz: And for his big bad move, his Ultimate which is- Boomstick: X-Retsu!!! Sorry I am excited! ' ''*Shows Taka bursting through his target, carving an X with his switchblades* Wiz: X-Retsu is Taka's Ultimate attack, this allows him to use his switchblades carving an X through them, turning them into tiny little pieces. X-Retsu leaves a mortal wound on the target leaving them incredibly injured, or well dead.This is Taka's most well known attacks for good reason. 'Boomstick: YEAH FOR BEING SUPER BADASS! But he used X-Retsu to kill his own master.... Yay? Oh and the dude his known for weaving around attacks while attack on while dodging. Quickly getting though his foes. ' Wiz: Taka is an amazing assassin, killer of many foes, master of blade combat, master at hand to hand, and overall a badass. Sadly his good ends stop there. If Taka is noticed under his Kaku enough hits will bring it down and doesn't really have good armor. 'Boomstick: Shut up Wiz. With all those stupid flaws you could say Taka is weak, if you were fucking stupid. Very little can outmatch the fox in a box! ' "''I once tried to juggle three chainsaws and a minion. And it did not end well for the minion..." '' Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Sewers, New York *Let's Listen: Kingdom Hearts - Traverse Town (Super Extended)* Ah the sewers of New York, smelled absolutely foul. In the mind of the Red X Taka at least. He heard something was going on here, and he needed to find out. He figured it would be a clue to his past, something that would help him regain his memory. Taka needed those answers and fast. He heard of a clan of ninjas down here, they could help him in any answers. He continued trekking through the sewer, hoping for any signs of life besides the rats and coackroaches that roamed though there. Still couldn't get the smell out of his nose even with the mask... Turtle Lair *TMNT 2012 Shell Shock* The lair was sparking today with activity. The turtles got a fresh pizza with all the favorite ingredients. Mikey was chowing down the slices, Donnie was also eating some while reading an article online, Raph was eating some while chilling with Spike, and Leo was eating some while training. His brother Mikey called to him "Yo Leo, it taste better when you don't train? Wanna sit down and eat some, like a normal turtle?" Leo turned to look at his brother and responded. "What if a new threat comes, and we aren't prepared? Besides eating gives me energy." Leo went back to respond again before stopping. He could faintly hear someone running by in the sewers close... too close. Leo grabbed his Ninjaken and gear. "Alright guys going for a patrol, just in case." Splinter overheard and walked over slowly to his adopted son. "Leo, you should bring your brothers. What if it is Shredder?" ''Leo thought about it, he remembered how impressive he is. Besides his brothers could come for help. ''"It's okay Master Splinter I can handle whatever is there." Leo sprinted into the sewer tunnels ready for anything. Splinter sighed. "I hope so my son..." *Let's Listen: Kingdom Hearts - Traverse Town (Super Extended)* Taka continued to run through the sewers. It was getting late and he needed to get back. Taka's ear twitched as he heard something though the sewers, almost like footsteps. He needed to move, fast. Taka went at full speed now, his blur going projecting his image in the sewer. Little did he know a turtle was following after his foot prints... Leonardo saw the foot prints on the ground, animal like. Maybe a new mutant? Whatever it is it doesn't sound good. Leonardo continued to walk- He saw it. Him. This was the foe. Leo saw the red eye and blades. This can't be good. Leo as silently as he could leaped onto the walls and started running towards Taka. Taka now felt a presence near him, his red eye looked behind him and he saw a faint green figure running towards him. Leonardo jumped down and took out his blades and swung them towards Taka, the assassin put his switchblades in front of him, blocking the attack. Leonardo pushed as hard as he would with both of their blades pushing against each other. "You are trespassing a secret area, leave now." '' Taka pushed against the blades as hard as he could, knocking the ninja turtle backwards. His red eye glowed and he got into a stance. Leonardo got up and ran across the walls and jumped forward at Taka. Both of their blades ready for the fight of their life.. Screenshot (508).png|RoaringRexe 'FIGHT!' *Ninja Gaiden-An Easy Enemy* Leonardo swung his blade at Taka's neck for a decapitation, to his surprise to be blocked with the switchblade on Taka's arm. Leonardo used his other blade again this time for an arm chop, again to be blocked with relative ease. Taka used his left foot to kick the ninja turtle in the stomach to knock him into a sewer wall. Leonardo felt his back slightly ache, but he didn't have time as he saw the incoming switchblade heading for his neck. Leonardo pulled a smoke bomb and quickly used it in the nick of time. Taka felt the switchblade on his arm ring a bit as it hit the solid metal. The furry ninja grunted in annoyance as he pulled the switchblade from the metal sewer wall. He looked around and didn't see his opponent, until he heard the yell as he felt a blade go for his head to pierce through his skull, if it didn't miss. Taka jumped backwards, before looking at his foe before talking in a annoyed tone ''"Really, let me teach you how to use smoke bombs." Leonardo lunged forward with his Ninjaken only for a puff of red smoke to fill the air and the blade to hit the smoke and air. Leonardo widened his eyes in shock, this guy wasn't only a ninja animal like himself, he was good. A solid five seconds passed before the leader in blue heard footsteps behind him and the switchblade sound to be heard as it went to cut him in half. Leonardo made sure to put his blade in front of him as he whirled around to block the incoming attack. Taka used his other armed switchblade to go for a head swipe, to be blocked once again. The two pairs of blades were now in a pushing match. Both ninjas pushed each other into a sewer wall. Both hoped that neither of their blades snapped. Leonardo somehow was strong enough to push Taka back, ending the pushing duel of the blades. Taka was slammed into a sewer wall. Somehow he bonked his head on a metal pipe... all he was seeing now were little minions walking around his head. No not the yellow freaks, the one he uses on shields on er, many occasions. Taka knew he needed to use something, his Kaku. He made sure it happened and he was gone in a flash. Well until Leonardo used his senses... He knew just where he was. Leonardo pulled his Ninjaken in a straight line. And in a flash Taka appeared with the blade at his throat. Leonardo leaped back and grabbed one of his most tiny but lethal weapons, his Shuriken. He tossed them at the head of the VainGlory resident ninja. All of them completely missed except one which barely grazed the top of Taka's head fur. The former assassin sighed in relief before getting back up. His red eye glowed in anger and he stared at the ninja turtle. Things were about to get furry-ious. *Kim Wu Komplete Dynamic Theme - Killer Instinct Season 3* Taka and Leonardo rushed up at once and rammed their blades against the foes blades. The connecting of metal created sparks in the air. Both landed on the ground. Waiting for something to happen... *Music Stops* Absolute silence. Still nothing happened. In a flash of light again sparks flicked into the air at an alarming rate. Now every five seconds sparks would appear in the air. Lighting up the sewer like fireworks. The sparks almost had a patter on them... like a symbol? It was either Japanese or Chinese, either way the sword fire works were coming faster and faster. Sadly none of them hit flesh to kill their foe. Both were sprawled on the ground, so much attacks, so little time... The two animal ninjas got up slowly and rushed towards each other quite slower than before. *Music Continues, Skip to 2:35* Still both swung the blades at each other, hoping to hit one of each other. But once again, how?! They were perfecting their strikes in almost a symphony? Leonardo brought out his Tiger Claws and leaped onto the sewer ceiling and crawled as fast as he could. Taka growled and ran off after the turtle putting him through living s-''hell''. Leonardo was tiring out, he didn't know how much longer he could crawl, and he heard the footsteps running after him. He looked down and saw a small opening to another tunnel of the sewer. He had a small plan... Taka burst into the area, and saw nothing. His ear twitched in confusion. He looked up to see if his foe was hiding up there still. Not even up there? Taka slowly started to lower his guard. Until he saw the sewer opening that he didn't notice earlier. He didn't give much thought of it, until he heard one noise that caught him completely off guard, a battle cry and the his opponent rushing at him through the same hole. Taka had to dodge as the attack almost sliced off his head. *Unbreakable Determination (Ninja Gaiden) - GaMetal* Taka sighed in relief only to get his guard back up. His foe made on mistake, making sure he kept his mouth shut. "You know turtle, you're really stubborn." ''Taka exclaimed out loud. Leonardo's hands gripped tightly onto the handles of his Ninjaken blades. ''"I already told you, you're trespassing an area. Leave now!" Leonardo barked, he would not make sure a goon of Shredder saw where they lived. Taka growled. "So be it." Leonardo tossed four Shurikens at Taka, Taka dodged all ninja stars and placed his blade at his opponents throat. "One more chance before I slice your green head off. Leave and let me on my way, do we have a deal?" Leonardo thought about it, this goon was good, and he certainly could kill him, but would he give him the chance? Leonardo sighed and frowned. "Fine, just please. Go away." Taka smirked under his mask, holy crap he actually believed him. The furry ninja's red eye glowed and one word came from his mouth. "No." Taka rushed up and formed his switchblades in the form of an X, ready for the killing blow. *Music Stops* He waited for the blades to cut through flesh. All he felt was a ringing sensation in his arm. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Leonardo blocked the attack with relative ease. The leader in blue kicked Taka into a wall. The assassin was shocked, how could such an attack like his be blocked? Leonardo put his sword into the sky heroically. "You shall not trespass here! You will leave, or you die! And get the hell away from my home!" Taka breathed slowly. This was a rough one... Taka got up slowly and steadily. "Alright, just needed to say something and I would have left." Taka walked off slowly he knew what was coming next. His paws padded down the sewer, and he was just on time. Leonardo tossed a Shuriken at Taka right for his neck... Taka held the Shuriken in his hand examining it right after he caught it. Leo's face was pure terror at he realized what was about to happen. Taka he made sure to use just the line. "Gotcha." Taka in a flash at near Hypersonic speeds quickly rushed by Leonardo the darkness was lit up... by a Rex X. Leo couldn't move. Until his head... had an X shape right thought it. Taka winked while smiling under his mask. Leonardo's head suddenly exploded into tiny chunks and bits. Green and Red blood splattered everywhere on the sewer walls. Taka felt the blood even coat him and the chunks of flesh fall near him. Just another someone who got in his way... KO! Taka walks away hoping to find new answers. Huh, that guy actually seemed kinda cool. Results Boomstick: WIZ HELP ME BOARD UP THE DOORS, THE ANGRY "80's" KIDS ARE HERE QUICK! *Banging at Door* ???: OPEN UP THIS FUCKING DOOR HOW COULD YOU, MY CHILDHOOD WOULD SOLO THE VERSE!" Wiz: Uh uh uh?! Boomstick hold the door while I explain! Boomstick: Alright! *Walks over with wooden planks and a Shotgun* Wiz: While Boomstick is doing that shall we talk. Now Leonardo is a very tricky foe for Taka, more than a match for him. But Taka had the advantages that matter. He had better speed, more experience, better technology, and was overall a better fighter. Leonardo had the smarts, weapons quantity, and was stronger psychically. Sad thing is though, Taka had much better durability. Yes it is true Leonardo can take quite a beating and even being stabbed in the stomach and could still fight, that pales in comparison to what Taka has taken. Boomstick: '''*Screaming over from the door* GAH! WIZ HELP! UH LITTLE DID LEO KNOW, X MARKS THE SPOT FOR HIS DEATH! WIZ FUCKING HELP I THINK THE DOOR IS SPLINTERING!' Wiz: Jesus Christ! Uh The Winner is Taka! Next Time on Death Battle! '''Boomstick: GAH! OH GOD THE DOOR IS BREAKING UH NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!' Category:TheRoaringRex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:RoaringRexe Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016